Come Back To Me:sequel
by AsandCastle103
Summary: This is set two years later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set 2 years later.**

"Tara Lee. Get your little butt out here."Jo called.

Then her two year old daughter came running into the lounge room.

"Hello mummy " she said sweetly.

"Hello sweetie, come on get dressed and then we can go see the boys."Jo said, helping Tara Lee put on her favorite dress.

"Remember what I said. We have to get some payback on Steve. Don't we."Jo said, putting her in the her car seat.

"Yes."she replied, playing with her doll.

**At HQ**

"Morning guys."Jo called.

"Morning."Steve said, walking out of the change room. "Is that the Tara Lee I know."

"Yes." Tara Lee said, giggling.

"I don't think so. The last time I saw her she was smaller. Are you sure?" Steve said, tickling her.

"Yes."she replied, still giggling.

"Morning Jo."Mike said, as he walked through the doors.

"Morning."she replied, looking up from her file.

"Shouldn't you be coming back soon?" he asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah. Next week." she replied, smiling at her daughter who was throwing pencils at Steve.

"Jo did you tell your daughter to get revenge on me or something?" he asked, grabbing the little girl and tickling her.

"Maybe."she replied. " OK no more Tara Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later**

"Morning Jo. And how is Tara Lee this morning? Did you cry when you dropped her off at daycare?" Steve asked, making a sad face.

"Morning. She is good. No I didn't cry. And shut up, I know a lot more tricks than Tara Lee, and I will be teaching her them all."Jo said, sitting down.

"Morning. Is it good to be back?"Mike asked.

"Yeah, it is."Jo replied happily.

"Good. Go get dressed then. We have a call out to a kid stuck up in a tree."Mike said, smirking as Jo and Steve exchanged confused looks.

"Righto then. By the way Steve since I'm back, I'm driving." Jo said, grabbing her medi kit and walking out the door.

"But. That's not fair. You always drive." he whined.

"Fine, you can drive just this once. But I'm telling my daughter to get revenge on you. Again."Jo said, sitting in the back.

"Yay."he replied, starting up the car and driving out into the street.

**2 hours later**

"What an idiot."Jo exclaimed, sitting down.

" I agree."Steve said, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and handing one to Jo.

"Thanks." she replied, taking a sip. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Adam.

"Can I please talk to you Jo?" he asked, stepping outside.

" Sure." she replied, walkiing out there. "What's up?"

"I want to be part of Tara Lee's life. Please." Adam begged.

"No, I don't want you part of her life. She doesn't need you."Jo said.

"Yes she does, she needs her father."Adam said, getting angry.

"No she doesn't."Jo replied, turning to walk back inside but was stopped by Adam grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"She does." he said, slapping her across the face.

"Oi! Don't touch her!"Mike yelled, stepping out of the elevator and in front of Jo. "I want you to leave now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jo are you okay?" Steve asked, when they walked back into HQ

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go pick up Tara Lee. I'll be back in 20."she said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

**At the daycare**

"Mummy!"Tara Lee yelled.

"Hey baby girl. How was daycare?"she asked, picking her up and signing her out.

"Good."she replied, playing with her mother's hair.

"That's god. Let's go see the boys shall we. You have to get revenge on Steve again for mummy ok sweetie."Jo said, buckling her daughter into her car seat.

"Yay!" she cheered, playing with her doll.

**At HQ**

"I'm back."Jo called.

"Hey."Steve said.

"Ready. Set. Go get him."Jo said, letting go of her daughter.

Tara Lee giggled uncontrollably when Steve picked her up and tickled her.

"Well you could always just giggle uncontrollably instead of getting payback on Steve." Jo said as she sat down and started another file.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Adam again.

"What do you want?"Mike asked, coming out of the change rooms.

"To talk to Jo."he replied.

"No."Mike said. "I want you to get out."

"What is going on here?" Frank's voice bellowed from the hallway.

"I was just telling Adam to leave." Mike said.

"Why?"Frank asked, picking up Tara Lee.

"Because he hit Jo. Because Jo doesn't want him part of her life." Mike said, nodding towards Tara Lee, who was asleep.

"Right. Adam downstairs. My office. Here Jo." Frank said, handing the still sleeping Tara Lee to Jo.

" Thanks."she said, laying Tara Lee down on the couch, pushing a cushion under her head a blanket over her small body.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the ED**

"Right you and I need to have a little chat."Frank said, sitting down behind his desk.

"She won't let me meet my own daughter, Frank. She won't even let me back into her life."he said, sitting down.

"That's because you left her for no apparent reason, you broke the poor girl's heart. At least now that shes is back on track with her life and trying to make a good life for her daughter."Frank said.

"But still if she let me back into their lives I would be able to help Tara Lee have a better life and better place to grow up in."he replied.

"What you did two years ago was your choice and now you have to live with it. Even if that means not being with your daughter and in your daughter's life."Frank said. "Now get out and go do what your paid to do."

"Yes Frank." Adam replied.

**At HQ**

"Steve, where is mummy?" Tara Lee askedm, when she woke up.

" She will be back soon. She had to go downstairs and get us something to eat."Steve said, standing and sitting next to Tara Lee.

"Ok."she replied, laying back down.

**2 mins later**

"Okay, I'm back."Jo said, walking through the door. She handed Mike a salad and juice same with Steve and sat on the floor near Tara Lee.

"Here you go. Eat up." she said, opening the container for Tara Lee.

"Thank you mummy."she replied, taking the plastic fork out of her mother's hand and picked up a piece of her salad and ate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later.**

"Mummy, can we go see the boys at your work today please?" Tara Lee begged.

"I suppose we can." said Jo, finally giving in when Tara Lee gave her the baby dog eyes.

**In the ED**

"Who is this all grown up nearly." Gabby said, holding Tara Lee.

"It's me. Tara Lee."she said, giggling.

"Yes. And where are you going today?"she asked, putting her on the ground.

"To see Steve and Mike. And annoy Steve. Aren't we?"Jo said, taking her daughter's hand.

"Yay."she replied, running to the elevator, with Gabby and her mother right behind her.

**At HQ**

"Aw no, it's the little monster!" Steve yelled, playing around.

"Grr."Tara Lee growled.

" It's going to get me." Steve yelled, but was knocked to the ground when Tara Lee tackled him.

"What does she do? Some sort of sport? he asked, as he picked her up.

"No." Jo replied. "I taught it to her so she could use it on you." she continued, sitting down and doing a file.

"Well your mother is pretty smart isn't she Tara Lee?" Steve asked the young girl.

"Yes she is."she replied, hugging her mother's legs.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 months later-Jo's House**

"Tara Lee! Time to get up!"Jo called.

Silence

"Tara Lee!"she called again while walking to her bedroom.

Silence again.

"Sweetie time to..." she started. "Tara Lee."

She screamed and ran for her mobile.

She quickly dialled Steve's number.

"Steve, I need you help!" she yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, Jo slow down okay. What is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Tara Lee is missing she isn't in the house or anywhere. I don't know where she is."Jo said, as she started crying.

"Right, I'm coming over. I have a feeling who took her."he said as he hang up.

"Steve what's wrong? Is Jo okay?"Gabby asked, gettin out of bed and getting dressed.

"Tara Lee is missing, she isn't anywhere in the house or outside. I have a feeling that Adam took her to get to know her better."Steve saidm dashing for the car, Gabby running behind him.

**At Adam's House**

"Who are you? Why did you take me away from my mummy?" Tara Lee asked, crying for her mum.

"Because I had to teach your mother a lesson."he said, sitting down across from her.

"Let me go please."she begged, still crying.

"Not until your mother comes for you."he replied, leaving the room.

**At Jo's house**

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" the officer asked.

"Last night at 7.30 when I put her to bed."Jo said, looking up as the door swung open and in came Gabby and Steve.

"Jo are you alright?"Steve asked, while Gabby wrapped her arms around Jo to comfort her.

"Not really Steve. I have just found out that my daughter is missing."she yelled.

"I have a feeling where she is."Steve told the office and then he gave Adam's address.

**At Adam's house**

"The police have go you surrounded, come out with the child now."

"Okay, okay." he said, coming out with Tara Lee.

"Hand the child over."

He put her on the ground and Tara Lee stood up and went running into the safety of her mother.

"You are under arrest for the abduction on Tara Lee Mathieson."the police said, handcuffing Adam.

"Baby girl, you alright?"Jo asked her daughter as she picked her up.

"Yes mummy. I was scared." she replied, snuggling into her mother.

"Come on. Let's get you home."she said, walking towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**At HQ**

"Jo are you sure you should be coming back to work after what happened last week?"Mike asked, concerned for her.

"Yes, I'm fine so drop it." she replied, turning back to her file that she was completing.

"Well I agree with Mike, you need to take some time off." Steve said, putting his 2 cents worth in.

"Steve. This is none of your business."Jo said, facing him.

"OK, ok. I'll keep out of it." he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Look, Mike. I'm fine. Tara Lee is fine. Everything is back to normal again. Well nearly." she said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Court. They wanted me to go in." she said, walking out the door.

**In the ED**

"Jo, where are you going?" Charlotte asked, catching up to her.

"Court. They wanted me to go in." she said, walking out the door.

"Mike should make her take time off."Charlotte said to Claire.

"Yeah. You right. He should, but she won't accept time off, she never has."Claire said, walking back to her patient.

"Beaumont! My office." Frank called.

"Coming."she yelled back, before turning on her heel and walking into Frank's office.

"What's wrong now Frank?" she asked, sitting down.

"I'm going to go talk to Mike about getting her to take time off. She needs time to heal." Frank said, worriedly.

"That's what I said to Claire. But she has never taken time off except when Tara Lee was born." Charlotte said.

"Frank! Oh sorry your busy." Bart said.

"No, come in." he said, ushering him in. " I want you to go talk to Mike about getting Jo to take the time off she needs."

"Frank you know as well as I do, she won't take it." Bart replied.

"You've got a point."he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Later that day**

"Hey Frank. What can I do for you?"Mike asked, looking up from his computer.

"Taylor around?"he asked.

"Nope. Cafeteria."he replied.

"Good. I want you to tell Jo to take time off and don't take no for an answer. She needs it. Order her to." Frank said.

"Ok I will try. But I can't promise anything. Any word on Adam?" he said, leaning back.

"Not yet. Look here she comes now. Order her too."Frank said, leaning back.

" Hey." she said, walking through the door, with a sleeping Tara Lee on her shoulder.

"Hey. Look but you need time off. I'm not taking no for an answer." Mike said, standing.

"I said I was fine." she replied, laying Tara Lee on the the couch.

"Yeah well I can't have you working like this. I'm ordering you to take time off." he said, sternly.

"But Mike.."she said before she was cut off by Steve walking through the door.

" What's going on?" he asked, sitting down.

"I'm ordering Jo to take time off."Mike replied, looking at Steve.

"He's right Jo you need the time off. Just take it. Please." Steve begged, getting down on his hands and knees.

"Fine. For how long?" she asked, turning to Mike.

"Two weeks max." he replied, tossing a blanket over the sleeping girl.

"Fine." she replied, picking up her bag and carefully picking up her daughter.

"If you need me I will be on the next flight to South Australia to visit my dad and brothers and sisters for the next two weeks. They can see their niece and granddaughter again. I'll see you guys in two weeks." she said, before walking out the door to the lift.

"Well at least you managed to get her away from Sydney." Steve said, sitting down.

" True."Mike replied.

**That night**

"Come on Tara Lee. Let's go, we have to be at the airport soon." Jo called from the living room, where she had two suitcases waiting.

"Coming mummy."the little girl called, running out in her pink pyjamas.

**At the airport.**

"Boarding flight 253 to South Australia has commenced, please make your way over to Gate 21." a lady said over the loudspeaker.

"Come on sweetie, let's go."Jo said.

"Yay."she said, as they boarded the plane and found their seat.

"Come on baby. Time for sleep."Jo said, as they took off, picking her daughter up out of her chair and placing her on her chest and draping her favorite white blanket over her dozing form.


	9. Chapter 9

**South Australia-Airport**

"Come on sweetie."Jo said, grabbing her daughters hand as they walked up to the rent-a-car desk.

"How may I help you?"the woman at the desk asked.

"Can I please rent a 4WD and a carseat please."Jo said, grabbing the amount of money she needed out of her wallet.

"Yeah sure. It is the one that is being brought out now, they will hand the keys over there. That will $25.00. "she said, as Jo handed over the money, and moved Tara Lee to her other hip.

"Thank you." she said, before setting Tara Lee on the ground, and grabbing the suitcases.

"Tara Lee. Slow down please." she called after her daughter, as they reached the rental car.

"Thankyou."she said, as the keys were handed over. She put the two suitcases in the boot and then grabbed Tara Lee and put her in the backseat.

"Mummy. Where are we going?" she asked, playing with the doll she brought with her.

"To grandpa's." she replied, pulling out onto a dirt track.

**20 mins later**

They were pulling up into her father's place driveway, when all of sudden a horse's nose poked through the driver's window.

"Hey sis, and there is little miss Tara Lee." her younger brother Tim said.

"Hey Tim. Yeah I know she has grown up hasn't she, as she pulled up in front of the house.

" Come on sweetie." she said, letting Tara Lee out of the car.

"Where is Aunt Tanya?"Tara Lee asked, as her shetland pony came up to her.

" She is inside, same with grandpa. Go on. Go inside."Tim said, hopping of the horse.

"So, how is Mike and Steve and the others going?"Tim asked, as he gave Jo a leg up onto the horse and led her into the paddock.

" Awww yeah. There good. Hey set up some jumps wills ya." she said, as her phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah we got here safely. Look Steve I'm a little busy right now. Yeah do you wanna talk to Tim. OKay I will put him on." she said, handing her brother her mobile. "Drop the phone and your dead."

He gave her a salute, and walked over to the fence, where Tara Lee was.

"Come on. Your a good horse aren't ya." she said, as they sailed over all the jumps.

"Haha. Since when did this horse get trained so fast." she called to her brother,as she trotted over.

"Since two weeks ago." he said, hanging up.

"Well he is pretty damn good." she said, hopping off, and walked over to her father and sister.

" Hey Dad. Tanya."she said, hugging them both.

**Two weeks later-SA Airport.**

"Come on sweetie, time to get on the plane."Jo said, leading her over to the gate.

"Up mummy. Up." she said, reaching up.

"Ok."she said, picking her up and walking to their seat, placing her in the seat and strapping her in.

"When can I hop on your lap?"Tara Lee asked, grabbing her white blanket.

"Soon. See that light there. Once that goes off then you can hop on my lap and go to sleep. OK." she said, soothing her daugher as they took off.

"Ok." she replied, as the seat belt light went off.

"OK. Now you can get on my lap. Come on."she said, undoing her seatbelt and placing her on her chest and covering her with the blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

**At HQ**

"Jo. Your back."Steve said, as she walked through the door.

"Yeah. Didn't you want me back?" she said, walking in to the change room.

"Yeah, I wanted ya back. Who else would I annoy." he said, as she came out of the change room, couple of minutes later.

"You have a point buster." she said, sitting down.

"So what did I miss out on?" she asked.

"Well you missed out on a parent and kid asking for help to get a dog's head unstuck from a bucket." Mike said, interrupting their conversation.

"Joy. Was it fun Steve?"she said, smirking.

"Yeah. Totally fun." he replied, sarcastically.

"I can't believe that you ordered me to take time off."Jo said, the happiness fading into a serious look.

"Yeah well, you needed time off to spend with your daughter and well you got it. Was it fun in South Australia?" Mike said, looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah. Tara Lee got to see her shetland pony. And I got too see my horse." she said, looking between them both.

"You ride horses?" Steve asked, his mouth falling open.

"Yes. Shut your mouth otherwise you will catch flies and other bugs that aren't very nice." Jo said, leaning over and and shutting his mouth.

"No way. I didn't know that you used to live on property." he said, getting back the the file he was working on.

"Yeah. Used to ride and train the horse for show jumping every day." Jo said, grabbing a file.

"Nice. Was it hot?" Steve asked, looking up.

"What do you think doofus." she said, throwing a pen at him.

"Oww." he complained.

"Cry baby." she said, as they laughed at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**At Jo's house**

"Mummy. What's for dinner?"Tara Lee asked from the playroom.

"I don't know. How about stirfry with a secret dessert afterward." Jo reasoned with her daughter from the kitchen.

"Yummy." she replied, running into the dining room.

"Alright. Up we go. And here is your dinner with mash potato." she said, helping her daughter into the high chair and placing her dinner in front of her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"she yelled, before she grabbed a strip of meat.

"Hi." she said, opening the door to find Mike and Steve on her doorstep.

"Hey. What's cooking?" Steve asked, barging past.

"By all means come in." she said, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry. He has been hypo all day." Mike said, sitting down on her couch.

"You know you are a really good cook Jo." Steve said, grabbing a plate of stirfry.

"Mike. Go eat. I made to much anyway."Jo said, serving it up and sitting next to her daughter.

"Hey Steve." Tara Lee said.

" What?" he said, mouth full of food.

"Flying potato." she yelled, flinging it off her spoon, straight into Steve's face.

"Uh no."Jo mumbled, putting her head in her hands. "Tara Lee. No throwing food."

"Sorry mama." she replied, eating the rest of her dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**At HQ**

"Morning."Jo said, walking through the door.

"Morning." Steve said, keeping his head low.

"What's up with you?" she asked, helping him with the equipment.

"Nothing." He replied, standing and walking over to the kits.

"Yeah right." she said.

They worked in silence.

"I'm going for a walk." Jo said, walking out the door.

**In the ED**

"Hey Gabby. What's going on down here?" Jo asked, walking up to the desk.

"Hey Jo. Nothing much." Gabby replied.

"I want everyone into a group over there. Now!" Someone yelled from behind Jo, making her jump.

"I said move blondie." he yelled, grabbing Jo by her hair and throwing her towards Gabby.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked, helping Jo up.

"Shut up." he yelled, pointing a gun towards her.

"If anyone says another word. I will shoot her." he yelled, pointing his gun towards Charlotte.

"Look mate. Just put the gun down." Frank said, reasoning with him.

"I said shut up porky." he yelled again.

"I want to know where you keep your drugs?" he asked.

"Duh. In a pharmacy." Jo said, looking towards him.

"I said shut up." he said, putting his finger on the trigger.

" Charlotte! Look out!" Gabby yelled, just as he pulled the trigger.

Jo jumped in the way and took the bullet to her lower chest under the heart.

"Jo!"Gabby yelled, putting pressure on it, as the man ran out of the hospital with the drugs he wanted.

**Sorry. I know how you hate cliffhangers. It gets better.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jo! Wake up for me please." Gabby begged, still keeping pressure on the wound.

"Jaegar! We have to get he up to theatre now. Let's move." Frank yelled sd they wheeled Jo towards the elevators.

"Someone call Steve!" Gabby yelled.

**At HQ**

"Hello!"Mike answered. He was silent for a few moments and then hung up.

"Mike. What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Um I have to be in theatre. It's Jo. She's been shot in the lower chest."Mike said, before stepping into the elevator.

"What!" He yelled, before jumping in with him.

**5 hours later**

"Hey. How did it go? I also picked up Tara Lee she is down stairs with Charlotte and Zach." Gabby said.

"It went well. We were able to remove the bullet. It had cracked a few ribs but that's about it. She should come out of it in the next few hours. Right now we should bring Tara Lee up to see her."Mike said, washing his hands.

"Yeah. When we got the news I would text Charlotte and tell her to bring Zach and Tara Lee up." Gabby said sending the text.

"Good. I will be up when she wakes up. Just page me if anything happens ok."Mike said, walking towards the elevators just as Charlotte came out.

"How is she Gabby?"she asked, handing Tara Lee over to Steve, who walked into Jo's room.

"Yeah. She should come out of if it in a few hours." Gabby replied, following Steve into the room.

"Is mummy okay?"Tara Lee asked, sitting next to her mother's legs.

"She will be soon." Gabby said, picking her up, noticing that she was tired and started to rock her to sleep.

**2 hours later**

Jo's hand tightened in Steve's.

"Jo. Wake up for me. Open your eyes." he urged.

"Steve? What happened?" she asked, blinking her eyes.

"You were shot in the chest. Do you remember?"he said, sitting down next to her.

"Vaguely." she replied, as Mike walked through the door.

"So how is my favorite patent going?"he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Fine. I just wann go home to my comfy bed and my two and half year old daughter." she replied, rolling onto her side.

"That's the Jo we all know and love." he replied, sitting down next to her after checking her wound.

"Go away." she said closing her eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**One month later**

"Steve!" Gabby yelled, running up to him.

"Yeah." he said, turning around.

"Look behind you." she said, smiling as Jo came in.

"Hey. Your back." he said, as they walked to the elevator together.

"Yeah." she replied.

"What's that in your hand?" Steve asked, referring to the guitar case in her hand.

"You'll see." she replied, smirking as they walked into the elevator.

**At HQ**

"Ahh. Jo your back. And you brought a case with you." he said, looking at it.

"Yeah. Since I'm on desk duty I thought I could go through those weeks with a little guitar playing." she replied, opening it up.

"Nice. Play us a song now then." Steve said, sitting down thinking that she can't sing.

"Sure." she replied, getting it out and tuning it.

_Ohhh_

_I feel like I'm a million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am_

_How it's going to be_

_Is there something I can't see_

_I wanna understand_

"Wow she is really good." Steve whispered to Mike.

"Yeah. Your right." he replied, listenign to her.

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_So I'll try_

_Try to sort things out_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time_

_But I know I'll be alright_

_Cause nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

_It's hard to figure out_

_How it's gonna be_

_Cause I don't really know now_

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_I don't wanna wait too long_

_Too find out where I'm meant to belong_

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never though I would feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_Every part of me_

"Wow. Your really good." Steve said, as Jo put her guitar away.

"Thanks." she replied, starting on a file.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the All Saints characters. All rights go to Channel 7. And All rights go to Miley Cyrus who wrote this song.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mummy!"Tara Lee yelled from her room.

"Yes baby!" Jo yelled, back walking out of her room and into her daughter's.

"Why are we going to a nice dinner?" Tara Lee asked as her mother helped her put on her favorite party dress.

"Because. Von is leaving the hospital and you have to come and be good. And no throwing food at people." Jo said, fixing up her earrings.

"Oh. You look very pretty mama." she said, walking out the front door towards the car.

"Thank you baby. Hop in." she replied, buckling her daughter in.

**At the restaurant**

"Hey is Jo here yet with Tara Lee?" Gabby asked, walking up to Steve who was waiting outside for her.

"Not yet. Wait hang on. That's her car." Steve said, holding Gabby around the waist.

Jo hopped out of her car and went around the front to the other side and let Tara Lee out who ran up to Steve.

"Hey." He said, as Gabby picked her up.

"Hey. Sorry about that she won't sit still long enough." Jo said, walking up to them.

"Beautiful dress." Gabby commented, walking inside with Tara Lee on her hip.

"Thanks. Hopefully she will start to get tired a little later. I can't drink anyway. Have to drive home."Jo said, walking in behind them. Everyone stopped and stared before going back to talking.

"What a single mother can't bring her daughter here because the babysitter is out of town at the moment." she mumbled to herself.

"I heard that." a voice said from behind her.

"Oh. Hey Von." Jo said, walking up to the older woman.

"And this must be little Tara Lee." Von said, walking up to the little girl.

"Yes." she replied is a quiet voice.

"You look just like your mummy." Von said, standing up straight and walking over to Frank and Mike.

"Thanks."Jo said, grabbing a water.

"Ahh. The monster has come." Frank said, picking her up.

"Yeah. More than likely she will start to fall asleep in about an hour and a half." Jo said, watching as Frank put her in her high chair next to her mother's chair.

"Thanks Frank."Jo said, sitting down.

**An hour later**

"Steve. I'll be back soon. I need to put her to sleep."Jo said, standing up during the dinner and picking her daughter up and taking her out onto the balcony.

"Shh baby. Go to sleep." Jo said, swaying back and forth.


End file.
